Mr. Fantastic
General Bio Alias: Reed Richards Designation: Artificially Enhanced Powers: Superhuman Intellect and Total body elasticity Team: '''The Fantastic Four '''This Incarnation: Classic First Appearance: Fantastic Four Vol. 1, #1 Reed, a child prodigy of Evelyn and Nathaniel Richards, enrolled in college by the age of 14 and attended various Universities. There he received various degrees and met Ben Grimm, Susan Storm and Victor Doom. After graduating, he dreamed of going to the stars and developed a spaceship to do just that. However, before it could be tested, Reed’s funding was revoked. In desperation he gathered Susan, Ben and Susan’s younger brother Johnny and launched the ship. They knew they had not completed all the testing that had been planned, but Reed was confident they would be safe. Ben was initially skeptical about the unknown affects of radiation, while Reed theorized that their ship's shielding would be adequate to protect them. When their ship passed through the Van Allen belt they found their cockpit bombarded with nearly lethal doses of cosmic radiation. Reed had neglected to account for the abnormal radiation levels in the belt's atmosphere. The cosmic rays wreaked havoc on the starship's insufficient shielding and they were forced to return to Earth immediately. When they crash-landed they found that their bodies were changed dramatically. Reed's body was elastic and he could reshape any portion of his body at will. At Mister Fantastic's suggestion, they decided to use their new abilities to serve mankind as the Fantastic Four. Mr. Fantastic was chosen to lead the group. Reed and Sue later married. Ultimate Alias: Same as above Designation: Same as above Powers: Same as above but supposedly his Ultimate counterpart has a more difficult time stretching farther and can stretch his brain to solve any problem This Incarnation: Ultimate First Appearance: Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 In the Ultimate Universe, Reed Richards is brought closer to the stereotypical scientist; he is as brilliant as his original counterpart (with an IQ of 267), but he is somewhat awkward, younger, and wears glasses. He becomes part of a "think tank" with other advanced youths, their headquarters being the Baxter Building. He is mentored by Professor Storm and meets Johnny and Sue Storm. As in the normal universe, Ultimate Reed Richards is romantically involved with Sue Storm. Ben Grimm is his only friend and protector. He later met Dr. Doom's (Victor Van Damme) ultimate counterpart who aided Reed in research on the N-Zone though Victor had stolen some of Reed's notes. Much later, Reed, Victor, Sue, Johnny and Ben tested out Reed's link to the N-Zone which in turn was what gave them their powers. Reed obtained the ability to stretch and remold his body into any variety of shapes. Superhero Squad Mr. Fantastic currently has appeared in the Superhero Squad line three times and was expected to appear another time: *In what appears to be his Ultimate costume with his arms stretched out in the Mr. Fantastic and Super Skrull 2-Pack *He was originally supposed to appear in his classic costume stretched out with black gloves and boots in the Mr.Fantastic and Galactus Mega Pack This Mr. Fantastic sculpt was later repacked in The Secret Invasion Begins 4-Pack *In his classic costume stretched out with white gloves and boots in Collector's Pack 3 Images Category:Characters Category:Marvel characters Category:Heroes